


The Protector Becomes the Protected

by fairygodpiggy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Small Secret Santa, Gladio gets his ass saved, Kissing, M/M, Prompto is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: FFXV Small Secret Santa Prompt: "Prompto saving Gladio's butt from something"





	The Protector Becomes the Protected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpookyBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBubble/gifts).



> For SpookyBubble - I know you've been going through a really rough time, so I hope this little gift can bring you some light this holiday season. I wish you all the best. xx  
> -Anni

    Maybe it was because of the bursts of light from gunfire and the array of light beams swinging in every direction, or maybe it was because his small, personal celebration for finishing off one of the empire's MA-X Maniple vessels was poorly timed. Whatever the reason, Gladiolus didn't see the Magitek Assassin closing in on him, preparing to swing with lethal precision.  
  
    " _GLADIO'S IN TROUBLE!_ " He heard Ignis bellow somewhere far away to his left. Even the royal adviser in the midst of fighting his own mob of MTs had noticed the impending doom. As Gladio turned to see the attack, everything slowed down, but despite everything, he found himself frozen in place. His mind went blank and his muscles wouldn't budge.  
  
    There was a constant magical whistling that cut through the air, signaling that Noctis was too preoccupied trying to avoid missiles from another imperial vessel. The gunfire and explosions melded together into a strange white noise.  
  
    "Got it!" Prompto's cheerful voice called from somewhere behind him, but it sounded muffled, as if he were underwater. His body refused to react, and he watched helplessly as the MT swung its blades over its head to strike him down.  
  
    A hand grasped his shoulder, moving him aside with ease in his immobile state. A pale, freckled arm stretched out to his right and -  _BANG!_  
  
    The MT stumbled backward and crumpled to the ground.  
  
    Gladio blinked and the spell seemed to break. Every noise, every flash of gunfire overwhelmed his senses. The smoking handgun next to him lowered, and the hand on his shoulder shifted. The touch sent an electric shock through Gladio's body and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
    "You okay, big guy?" Concern colored Prompto's tone.  
  
    He turned and took one look at the blond - who was flushed and disheveled from running around, but wore a hint of a smile on his pink lips - and surged forward to capture him in his arms, crashing their lips together. In a flash of blue crystal, their weapons dissipated and Prompto's hands flew up to tangle them in Gladio's unruly mane. The adrenaline rush set his body ablaze with desire. In all his years of being the protector, he had never known how much of a turn-on it was to  _be_ protected - especially when it was by the young man plaguing his private fantasies for the past year. And maybe Prompto held similar feelings because he kissed Gladio back enthusiastically, drinking in the affection like a man parched for water.  
  
    "Uh, guys,  _not really the time!_ " Noct shouted, tossing a flask of thundaga into a large group of MTs and MA-X vessels.  
  
    The interruption brought them back to reality, like being doused with cold water. They jumped back from each other and held eye contact for a moment longer before they summoned their weapons once more.  
  
    With a self-confident smirk, Prompto yelled over the chaos around them, "We'll celebrate later."  
  
    Though his face grew heated, Gladio matched the blond's smirk with one of his own before charging back into battle. With Prompto's promise in mind, his determination to finish off the imperial base was renewed - and he swore to himself he'd get it done in record time.


End file.
